Papa's Freezeria
Papa's iceria is the fourth Gameria where you make sundaes with Alberto/Penny. It was released in the summer of 2011. Papa's Freezeria HD was released on October 30, 2013. It is for iPads and tablets. There is also an iPhone and Android version, Papa's Freezeria To Go! that was released on February 27, 2014. Intro Penny/Alberto is reading the worker's guide for the restaurant, He/She finds Papa Louie who gives Him/Her the uniform, Papa shows Him/Her around the Freezeria. Papa leaves Him/Her to the job. He/She finds a boat coming on the harbor, In the boat are all of Papa Louie's customers. He/She is now very desperate. Playable Characters One can play as Alberto or Penny in this game. Alberto is dressed in a purple and white striped shirt, red pants, and a red bandana. Penny still keeps her flowers in her hair. Nominations On January 13,2012, Tony revealed that Papa's Freezeria, along with Cactus McCoy, were nominated an award by Jay-is-games Best of 2011. Customer Chart Rank (they indicate appearance) #Alberto/Penny #Wally #Matt Neff #Tony Solary #Mandi Solary #Lisa #Prudence #Marty #Ivy #Clair #Hugo #Utah #Kingsley #Doan #Edna #Chuck #Sasha #Sarge Fan! #Connor #Mindy #Big Pauly #Peggy #Allan #Cecilia #Clover #Rita #Zoe #Georgito #Gino Romano #Tohru #Mitch #Sue #Carlo Romano #Kayla #Rico #Bruna Romano #Roy #Akari #Cletus #Vicky #Franco #Maggie #Edoardo Romano #Olga #Taylor #Ninjoy #Kahuna #Captain Cori #Gremmie #Quinn #Robby #Xandra #Jojo #Papa Louie (Please note that numbers 47-53 are closers, so they just appear on a certain days, and are not unlocked like the other customers. Though Papa Louie is not a closer, he also is not unlocked like a normal character. After unlocking Ninjoy , it says, "Get a gold award on each customer to unlock a special customer!", that 'special customer' being Papa.) New Gameria Features *Many of the customers get changes (Eyes become a shade of light orange and soles of a shoe become mettalic) *The lobby can now be decorated with different items (players can decide on what they put down) *Wallpapers and flooring are introduced. Closers *Kahuna (Replaces Rico as a closer) *Captain Cori (Replaces Akari as a closer) *Gremmie (Replaces Allan as a closer) *Robby *Quinn *Xandra *Jojo Customer Debuts Bold means it's a Closer. *Utah *Ivy *Ninjoy *'Kahuna' *'Captain Cori' *'Gremmie' Ranks ' ' #Newbie ($100) 300 points until Rank 2. #Trainee ($105) #Tray Cleaner ($110) #Cashier ($115) #Part-Time Worker ($120) #Ticket Handler ($125) #Order Attendant ($130) #Blender Apprentice ($135) #Chocolate Champ ($140) #Strawberry Server ($145) #Vanilla Fan ($150) #Banana Pro ($155) #Mint Master ($160) #Creameo Pro ($165) #Peanut Buddy ($170) #Cherry Champ ($175) #Marshmallow Master ($180) #Candy Fan ($185) #Cookie Dough Pro ($190) #Gummy Master ($195) #Pineapple Fan ($200) #Sprinkle Server ($205) #Mint Shaver ($210) #Banana Slicer ($215) #Butterscotch Lover ($220) #Cream Whipper ($225) #Blueberry Expert ($230) #Sherbet Swirler ($235) #Blender Buddy ($240) #Syrup Specialist ($245) #Sundae Blender ($250) #Freezer Fan ($255) #Master of Mixing ($260) #Blender Expert ($265) #Sundae Topper ($270) #Mixable Master ($275) #Ice Cream Machine ($280) #Blender Boss ($285) #Top Topper ($290) #Part-Time Manager ($295) #Master of Sundaes ($300) #Best Blender ($305) #Ice Cream King ($310) #Sundae Shop Manager ($315) #Dessert Legend ($320) #Freezeria Master! ($325) #Better Than Papa! ($330)** #Better Than Papa! ($335)** #Better Than Papa! ($340)** #Better Than Papa! ($345)** #Better Than Papa! ($350)** #Better Than Papa! ($355)** (All ** items have the same name, but different pay as you gain another rank.) Minigames representing Freezeria *Papa's Pancakeria, Papa's Burgeria HDand Papa's Cupcakeria: Blender Ball *Papa's Wingeria : Freeze-Putt *Papa's Hot Doggeria : Cool Shot Absent Customers *James *Mary (Fear of Sailing) *Timm (makes cameos in two badges) *Cooper *Greg *Nick Ingredients Cup Sizes *'Medium Cup ' (Start) (Getting Started/Medium Master) *'Large Cup ' (unlocked with Kingsley on Rank 4) (Super Size) *'Small Cup ' (unlocked with EdnaRank 10) (Light Dessert) Mixables *'Nutty Butter Cups' (Start) (Peanut Buttery) *'Strawberries' (Start) (Fruity Sundae) *'Blueberries '(Start) (Berry Blast) *'Cookie Dough' (unlocked with Utah) (Do the Dough) *'Creameo Bits' (unlocked with Doan on Rank 5) (Cookies n' Cream) *'Marshmallow' (unlocked with Edna on Rank 7) (S'mores) *'Pineapple '(unlocked with Chuck on Rank 12) (Tropical Treat) *'Yum 'n' Ms ' (unlocked with Sasha on Rank 15) (Candy Shop) Syrups *'Chocolate Syrup ' (Start) (Chocolatey) *'Vanilla Syrup ' (Start) (Plain Vanilla) *'Strawberry Syrup '(( (unlocked on Rank 2) (Berry Mixer) *'Mint Syrup ' (unlocked with ______)(unlocked with ______)(unlocked with ______)((unlocked on Rank 6) (Cool Mint) *'Banana Syrup '(unlocked on Rank 13) (Bananarama) *'Rainbow Sherbet Syrup' (unlocked with Mindy on Rank 20) (Follow the Rainbow) Mixing Time *'Smooth ' (blue) (3/4 of a meter) *'Regular '(purple) (2/4) *'Chunky' (pink) (1/4) Toppings * Strawberry Syrup (Start) (Berrylicious) *'Chocolate Syrup' (Start) (Choc on Top) *'Whipped Cream' (Start) (Whipped Cream) *'Creameo' (Start) (Sandwich Cookie) *'Nuts' (Start) (Nuts for Sundaes) *'Cherries' (Start) (Cherry On Top) *'Sprinkles' (Start) (Rainbow Sprinkles) *'Chocolate Chips' (Unlocked on Rank 3) (Semi-Sweet) *'Bananas' (Unlcoked on Rank 8) (Banana Split) *'Butterscotch Syrup' (Unlocked on Rank 9) (Buttery) *'Mint Shavings' (Unlocked on Rank 11) (After Dinner) *'Chocolate Whipped Cream' (Unlocked on Rank 14) (Rich and Creamy) *'Cookies' (Unlcoked on Rank 16) (Cookies Ahoy) *'Blueberry Syrup' (Unlocked in Rank 17) (Do the Blue) *'Gummy Onions' (Unlocked with Sarge Fan! on 18) (Gum'yuns) *'Tropical Charms' (Unlocked with Connor on Rank 19) (Breakfast for Dessert) Trivia *This was the final Gameria to have the "Get a gold award on every customer to unlock Papa Louie" task. In Pancakeria, you have to reach the rank "Better Than Papa!" to unlock Papa Louie, but in Wingeria and onwards, you have to reach the rank before "Better Than Papa!" to unlock him. *This is the only gameria where Papa Louie has a swimsuit, but in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack, his swimsuit outfit is the third unlockable style on Papa Louie. *This is the first gameria in which Taylor is unlocked on a high rank. *All customers order whipped cream with their sundaes, either regular or chocolate. *An app version, Papa's Freezeria HD, has been released for Android tablets and iPads. There's another app version, Papa's Freezeria To Go!, which has also been released, which is for iPhones and Android phones. *On January 13, 2012, Tony revealed that Papa's Freezeria, along with Cactus McCoy, were nominated for an award by Jay-is-games Best of 2011. *Everyone who debuted in the game (Utah, Ivy, Ninjoy, Kahuna, Gremmie, Captain Cori) have a yellow background for their picture on the customers section. *This is the first gameria to introduce an upgrade to help make the food finish sooner as it is being prepared. *Tony, Gremmie, and Hugo all order the same cup, mixing time, mixable, and syrup. *This is the only Gameria where the build station isn't the one with toppings, but the one with things that make the sundaes. The toppings are in the Top Station. *In all 3 Freezeria games (Freezeria, Freezeria HD, and Freezeria To Go!), the 2nd to last customer is a girl. (Ninjoy, Mary, and Cecilia) Gallery ImagesCA0W2UAW.jpg| ImagesCAQD0ZZO1.jpg|Hints for the start of the day Papa's Freezeria.jpg|Example of the new lobby ImagesCAWZ158M.jpg|The icon for the game Freezeriablogstrip.jpg Freezeria protip.jpg Banner m.jpg Special Award.png|Method to unlock Papa Louie Papa Louie Customer!.png|Papa Louie finally unlocked! Picture of Papa's Freezeria.jpg|Papa's Freezeria! Play-Papa-s-Freezeria-game-02.jpg|S.S. Louie Blend Papa's Freeizeria.jpg|Blending Smoothies Omg a monster sundae.jpg|From the creators of monster taco a monster sundae. omg! Papa's Freezeria Worker's Guide.png|Alberto Holding Papa's Freezeria's Worker's Guide. Freezeria.png Freezeria Closers.jpg|Freezeria Closers images (5).jpg|Papa Louie taking his order Clover_wingeria.jpg|Clovers new look in feezeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Games Category:Gamerias Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Flipline Games Category:Flipline Studio Games